


Thrift Store

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: A trip to a thrift store with your boyfriend Jihoon.





	Thrift Store

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this may be the only thing I ever write for Seventeen, but I don't know if this would work with someone else, although I will say the characterization of Jihoon is more based on a favorite writer of mine than from actually observing him myself, but I like how this fic turned out overall so, eh.

“Hey, Jihoon?” You asked in sweet voice as you propped your arms on the back of the chair of the boyfriend in question. He looked up, signaling that he was listening, a slight questioning look in his eyes, and waited for you to continue.

“How would you feel about the prospect of going to a thrift store with me before I head home today? There’s a sale going on, and it’d be more fun if you came with.” You looked at him, trying to plead with your eyes. “And maybe,” you continued in a soft voice, “we could, maybe, pick things about for each other?” As soon as you’d finished saying this your cheeks heated up and you looked away. It felt like a cheesy thing to say, but now you’d said it. And maybe he wouldn't say yes and you could just brush it off as a joke.

Instead of saying no however, Jihoon hummed slightly, musing over the idea. “That sounds like it could be interesting. I’m game.” He said.

“Really?” You asked, your embarrassment vanishing as your eyes lit up with excitement, “When do you want to go? I’m ready now but I can wait if you need to finish up some things first. This is going to be really fun Jihoon! I promise.” You smiled down at him one last time before you ran off to grab your purse, not even waiting for him to respond.

Jihoon just sat there, a hand covering his mouth and a blush rising up his cheeks as he asked himself, “How is she so cute when she’s excited?”

\---

Once you had both gotten into Jihoon’s car and started the journey towards the thrift store you turned to him and said, “I have a plan for this trip. A battle plan if you will.”

“I see.” Jihoon replied, his eyes focused on the road and his ears focused on you. “Does this ‘battle plan’ involve any actual fighting or danger?”

You laughed, and he spared a glance at you and smiled before turning his attention back to driving. “No,” you said, “but it’s still good to have a plan, no matter the situation. Okay, so, back to what the plan actually is. First, we look for ourselves, meeting up at the changing rooms to try what we’ve found on and asking for each other’s opinions if we want to. And then, we go together to find things for the other to try on. Once we’ve gotten through that stage, we wander the non-clothing parts of the store. After that, we make our purchases, and we’re done. Any questions?”

He shrugged before saying, “Nope, sounds like a good plan to me.”

  
\---

Once you had arrived at the thrift store you both grabbed shopping baskets and went your separate ways, scouring the clothings racks for things in your style. Today was a good day for you, as you found a fair amount of clothes in your size, all that you thought would look good on you.

After amassing your collection of hopeful future clothes, you made your way over to the fitting booths, getting there at the same time that Jihoon did. “Oh hey,” you said with a smile, “good timing.”

He nodded and smiled, “Yeah, certainly makes things easier. So how are we going to do this? You said you wanted us to be able to give each other our opinions as we’re trying stuff on.”

“Well, I was thinking that we could just try on everything we got for ourselves, and then at the end if there’s anything we want to show the other we can take turns doing that!” You said and then added, “How does that sound?”

Shrugging for the second time that day Jihoon said, “Sounds good to me.”

And so, you tried on all your possible treasures. While not all of them fit or looked quite how you thought they would, there were some that were definite keepers. Once you’d gone through all of them, you set aside three items that you wanted to ask your boyfriend about.

You poked your head through the fitting booth door and called, “Jihoon?”

“Yeah?” Came the response from the booth right next to yours.

“I’m ready for the part of this adventure where I get your opinion, how close are you to that point?” You asked.

“Almost ready,” Jihoon replied, and then added, “how about you change into the first thing you want to show, and I’ll come out and see as soon as I’m done?”

Even though he couldn't see you, you nodded your head in agreement, ducking back into your booth with an, “Okay!” Once you had locked the door you changed back into one of the things you wanted to show him; a casual dress that you thought might be cute, but you weren’t 100% sold on.

Just as you were about to ask him when he’d be ready, there was a knock on the door of your booth, followed by the voice of your boyfriend. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Instead of answering with words, you opened the door of your booth and took a step out. You smiled at Jihoon and twirled around, displaying the dress from all sides.

He stood there, studying the dress. After a moment of silence you started to about to ask him what he thought of it, but stopped when he breathed out a quiet, “Wow,” so soft that you almost didn’t hear it. “Now that, is a great look.” He added.

Your cheeks flushed at his compliment, but before you could respond further his eyes widened as he took in your cheeks and flustered expression and he asked, “Wait. Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes?” You responded, confused as to why he was asking you this.

“Oh.” He said quietly, as a blush similar to yours now made its way up his cheeks. “Um.” Looking away, he coughed.

A realization dawned on you, reigniting the heat in your cheeks. “Did you not mean to?”

There was silence, and he still wasn’t looking at you. After what felt like hours he admitted, “No. I was just thinking that and, my thought slipped out.” Jihoon finally turned back to look at you, his face most definitely redder than it usually was. “Anyway,” he said, attempting to change the subject as the grin on face grew bigger and bigger and his cheeks grew redder and redder, “You should definitely get that. Is there anything else you want to show me that you’re thinking of getting?”

Still smiling widely as your embarrassed boyfriend looked away you nodded. “Yep! There are two more things. I’ll change into the next one right now. And I’m definitely getting this dress.” You turned around and headed back into the fitting booth, a sigh behind you coming from behind you as you closed the door. It was one you had heard before, consisting of a mixture of exasperation and affection.

You showed him the other two clothing items, and he made quiet comments on what he thought, although he never quite manage to look you in the eye and your smile stayed wide and a little teasing. Once you were done, you piled all your treasures into your shopping basket and hung up your rejects. Then, turning to Jihoon you asked, “Do you have anything you want to show me?”

“Yeah, I have something I’d like to show you.” He said, and without waiting for your response he slipped into his fitting booth and then came out again a few moments later asking, “What do you think?”

Taking in his appearance your breath caught. He was wearing the black jeans that he had worn to the store, but his casual t-shirt and jacket had been replaced with a white dress shirt that had the top few buttons undone, partially covered by a deep red vest that hugged his form rather snuggly. With the contrast of the black from his hair and jeans, the shirt and vest stood out and made quite the bold and, well, attractive statement.

After gaping for who knows how long, you finally managed to regain normal breathing and told him, “That looks great on you.” He smirked, his cheeks reddening slightly, as he appreciated the effect he had had on you with a mix of pride and embarrassment. “And yes,” you added with a smile, “I did mean to say that out loud.” 

The smirk vanished, replaced with a grumpily embarrassed frown. “It’s going to be a while before you let that go, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes, my dear boyfriend.” You replied with a smile. “Is there anything else you’d like to show me, or are you ready for the next phase of the plan?”

He nodded, “No, I’m good. Let’s get to it.”

You smiled excitedly and said, “Great! This part is going to be lots of fun! Is it okay with you if we look for you first?” He nodded, but before he had time to do anything else you grabbed his hand, smiling at him once again as you walked over to the men’s section, pulling him behind you.

\---

“Hey, Jihoon,” you said to get his attention some time later. He looked at you and you continued, your smile widening, “What do you think of this?” In your hands was neon pink sweater. While it was in the men’s sweater section, judging from the style it was most likely a women’s sweater that had been left there by mistake. As he studied it you kept smiling at him, even as you saw his expression shifting from content to annoyed.

“I think that I would never wear that, ever. Not for any reason.” He replied shortly.

You giggled and his expression softened slightly as you said, “Aww don’t be like that. I just wanted to show you how bright it was, I wasn’t going to ask you to try it on.” You paused before adding, “Although…” And the softness that had crept into Jihoon’s eyes vanished, replaced with something that might be considered a death glare.

As your giggling turned into laughter at the deadly expression on his face you reassured him saying, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’d never try and make you wear something that you didn’t want to, I promise.” Once you had your laughter contained you leaned towards your glaring boyfriend and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Immediately his expression changed, the glaring eyes and grumpy frown morphing into a look of shock and embarrassment. A blush crept up his cheeks and he glared at you again, but with much less force than before and tinge of affection softening his eyes.

Smiling at him you resisted the urge to kiss him again and said, “Let’s keep going, okay? There’s still more to look through for you, and we haven’t even started looking for me.” Then you trotted down the aisle, glancing through the racks, with Jihoon following behind.

Over the course of your search for clothes for Jihoon to try on you found some that had treasure potential. You also found several more items that earned you death glares, mixed with snorts of derision and plenty of sarcasm. And each was followed by giggling and kisses on the cheek for him, which he seemed to have decided was an okay form of exchange for your laughter at the ridiculous items you found.

\---

Once you were content with what you had found for him it was his turn to take the lead and find some things for you. He scanned through the racks, occasionally holding clothing items up for you to see. Depending on your reaction, he either put them in the shopping basket you were carrying or put them back.

While he didn’t find any ridiculous items like you had, there was one thing he found that caused you to raise an eyebrow. It was something you had never thought of wearing, and not really your style at all. Before you could shake your head Jihoon said, “Wait, listen. I know it’s kind of a dumb thing to suggest, but,” as he continued he started to blush, “I think you’d look really great wearing it. Could you try it? For me? Please?”

“How could I say no when you asked so nicely?” You replied with a smile, the urge to kiss him overcoming you once again. Despite how serious he could be, and despite how handsome you thought he was, sometimes your boyfriend was just plain cute.

His blush deepened as he said, “Thank you. For be willing.” And then he walked down the aisle.

After he had finished perusing the racks for you, the two of you headed over to try on what you had selected for each other. This time, he went first. And each item that fit, he came out to show you so you could see how it looked. And each item looked amazing on him. By the time he had gone through all the items you had picked out for him his face was once again red, this time from all the compliments you had given him throughout the process.

And then, it was your turn. While a few of the items didn’t fit very well, others fit well. And Jihoon loved everything you tried on. You didn’t know this because he had verbalized this very much however. He had given you some brief compliments and encouragement to let you know how good he thought you looked, but mostly you knew how he felt because each time you came out to show him something, there was a smirk on his face. He seemed to be fully enjoying seeing you in things he had picked out for you.

The last thing you tried on was the clothing item that wasn’t your style. While you certainly had some reservations as you slipped it on, it fit you wonderfully, and it looked quite nice on you. Stepping out of the fitting room you showed it to him from all angles.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Jihoon asked with a smirk, “You look great. Really great.” His eyes were focused right on you as he continued to take in your appearance. “That’s something you should definitely get.” He added, and along with his confident smirk there was a hint of pleading.

You nodded and said, “I’ll admit, I had some doubts, and it’s definitely not something I would normally wear, but I like this, a lot. Thanks for suggesting this, it’s definitely a keeper.” With that you headed back into the fitting room to change back into your regular clothes, bringing out your new treasures and placing them in your shopping basket.

\---

Next on your agenda was to look at shoes. While it wasn’t a place you often found something interesting, there had been times where you had been very lucky and scored some amazing finds, so you thought it was worth looking. The two of you strolled through the rows of shelves, mostly just glancing, until you saw something that made you stop.

There, on a shelf just at yours and Jihoon’s eye level, was a pair of platform shoes. Men’s platform shoes in fact, something you had rarely seen. They were black and very clunky looking, and they had instantly caught your attention.

Turning to your boyfriend with a grin you asked him, “Hey Jihoon, want to try some weird shoes on?” You took the platforms shoes off the shelf and held them in your hands, displaying them very clearly for him to see.

He eyes the shoes warily. An eyebrow was lifted as his eyes met yours with a blank stare. “Really?” He asked, and then said nothing more.

“Aww come on!” You pleaded, waving the shoes around, “How could you not be interested in trying on something so unique?” His eyes stayed blank, no emotion of any kind in his gaze. You batted your eyes at him and smiled before adding, “They’re your size.” In a playful voice.

Moving his gaze towards the ceiling Jihoon sighed, and then looking at you again he nodded and begrudgingly said, “Fine.” He slipped his own shoes off and took the ones in yours hands, putting them on his feet. He stood up, now several inches taller than he had been moments before. “They fit very well.” He mused, and then instantly regretted saying that when he saw the grin on your face.

You clapped your hands together and exclaimed, “It’s meant to be! It must be,” you paused, suddenly serious, “destiny.” As soon as you finished speaking you couldn’t hold in your laughter and it tumbled out of you in loud bursts as you tried, and failed, to stifle your amusement.

When you looked up from your laughter his eyes were very cold. You breathed out and found yourself able to control your laughter. “Sorry,” you said, “I’m kidding, it’s just funny that they fit so well. Thanks for indulging me.” You gave him a soft smile to try and reassure him. He looked away as he changed back to his own shoes, handing the platform shoes back to you to put on the shelf.

There were rows of hats right next to the shoes, so you looked at them next. You kept trying to engage your boyfriend in conversation but his mind seemed to be elsewhere, and his answers were very clipped.

As you got to the end of the hats you found yourself in one of the far corners of the thrift store. You turned to him and asked, “Is everything okay? You’re acting like something is bothering you.”

“It’s nothing.” He said gruffly. 

You weren’t convinced, especially with how he was avoiding your eyes. While you didn’t want to pry too much, you wanted to make sure that if there was something wrong you could know so if there was anything you could do to help you could do it. “Are you sure?” You pressed gently, “Please, if there’s something wrong, tell me.”

He sighed, “It made me wonder, with those shoes, when you said it was meant to be, if you’d like me better if I was taller.” You tried to protest but he wasn’t finished, “And you know what? That hurts. To think that there’s something about me that I can’t change that you don’t like.” He glared at you, waiting to see how you would respond.

“You idiot,” you muttered, “I think you’re wonderful just the way you are. I care about you so much, and you being taller wouldn’t change how I feel about you one way or another. I like you just the way you are.” You looked into his eyes, trying to convey your feelings through your words and eyes, but it didn’t seem like they were getting through as much as you had hoped they would.

You looked around, and after seeing that there was no one nearby at the moment you made a decision. Stepping closer, you said, “Here, let me show you.” He looked confused, and started to open his mouth to say something, but before he could you closed the distance between the two of you and held the sides of his face in your hands as your lips touched his.

So far in your relationship, all your kisses had been soft and shy, both of you still a little unsure of the other. But now, you were trying to convey just how much you cared for him, and this made you kiss him with much more force than you had in the past.

At first, he just stood there in shock, but then his arms, limp at his sides, moved slowly, resting around your waist. His lips began to move with your, sharing in the intensity of the moment.

And then it was over. The two of you broke away at the same time, out of breath, but still holding onto each other. You rested your forehead against his and softly said, “You are amazing and wonderful and I care about you so much.”

Taking your hands away from his face you stepped back, his arms slipping from your waist, and you gave him space to breathe as you looked at him, trying to see how he was handling the kiss that had just happened.

His mouth hung open, his cheeks were turning very red, and his eyes were much softer than the hardened gaze that had been there before. He tried to speak, but only a small noise, something just a little bit deeper than a squeak, was all he could manage.

Watching him recover you smiled, and stood there quietly as he slowly regained the ability to form words. “Don’t do that sort of thing when we’re in public!” He hissed, his cheeks still most definitely redder than their natural color.

You tilted your head to side, batting your eyelashes as you asked innocently, “But how else was I supposed to show you how much I care? Besides,” you added, “it’s not like there’s anyone around right now.”

“Still,” he started, and then sighed, “nevermind.” He took your hand in his and squeezed it saying, “I care about you a lot too.” He let go of your hand and moved away, a soft smile on his face as he turned to continue your exploration.

\---

The last section of the thrift store you visited in your adventure was the music section. There were shelves with all sorts of CDs, all mixed together in a jumbled mess of artists and genres.  The two of you looked through the stacks of CDs, laughing at weird ones and telling each other when you found one you knew the other would like.

It was peaceful, just laughing and looking through the CDs. And for a brief moment, before he was overcome by embarrassment, Jihoon even let you hold his hand. It felt like the perfect end to your time on this outing, and you were sad to see it come to an end. But there were only so many things you could look at, and both of you had responsibilities to get back to.

And so the two headed to the registers and bought all the treasures you had found. You piled them all into the back of Jihoon’s car and got in. As your boyfriend was driving, during a break in the music playing over the car speakers you said, “Thank you, Jihoon. I really enjoyed this.”

“You’re welcome.” He said. The rest of the drive to where you lived was filled with comfortable silence as the two of you enjoyed the music, a playlist that consisted of both your music and his.

As he pulled up in front of your apartment complex he turned so he was looking at his and took your hands in his. Looking into your eyes he told you, “Today was nice, I enjoyed spending this time with you. But,” he added, dropping his eyes down, “I always enjoy being with you.” For what was certainly not the first time today Jihoon blushed.

Suddenly looking back up, a hint of determination in his eyes, he leaned towards you and gave you a quick peck on the lips. It was much lighter than the kiss you had shared with him earlier that day but it was nice, if far too short your liking.

“I hope you sleep well tonight.” He said.

“I hope you do too.” You replied, and stepped out of the car. You grabbed your bags of treasures and waved as you headed into the complex, the smile on your face never leaving you.


End file.
